Elesis's Valentine 2012
by omnious
Summary: Valentine special story focused on Elesis.


14th February. Valentine Day, a day to express love, everybody give away a chocolate to their important ones. This event applies for girls, whilst the boys will have their own event at 14th March. Let's see what The Grand Chase do now. I'm focusing this story at The Red Knight, Elesis.

* * *

><p>A day before Valentine, at Serdin Castle, Elesis came inside to report her mission. It was just a simple mission, but it was important. She walked toward one room we all knew. It was to where Knight Master at present. Knight Master was at her office and had a visitor. That visitor was one of Serdin Knights. He reported urgent situation to Knight Master. Then Elesis knocked the door and opened it soon after. That Serdin Knight jumped aside to give her a way. Then she went to Knight Master's table to report in.<p>

"Knight Master, I've punished those Orcs. I believe they won't even come here until next month." Elesis reported casually.

"I accept your report. This is your reward and you're dismissed." Knight Master stated as she gave her a pocket of GPs.

"Thank you, I will go now." Elesis said while rushing out from the room leaving Knight Master got a headache.

* * *

><p>After checking the reward, outside the room, she was rushing to Grand Chase Mansion. She ran a little while thinking on how she would spend those GPs. At the mansion, she found Amy was skipping happily like someone has found a lot of treasures. Elesis got a bit annoyed by this. She came to near The Dancer.<p>

"Hey, pumpkin head, why are you looks so happy?" she asked.

"None of your business," Amy replied while pulling down his lower eyelid and showing her tongue to mock The Savior.

Elesis became more irritated by her action and she readied her Sanggeom. She shouted, "Spill it or be ready to be minced!" as she ran towards that pink haired princess. Of course Amy ran away into mansion. They kept on doing it until a female elf asked, "When will we go?" that stopped their cat and mouse game.

"Going where?" the confused red haired one asked.

"Buying chocolate of course. Arme and Mari are already ready." The Nova answered.

'Chocolate? It reminds me that this is 13th February, next is…' Elesis said in deep thought. Before she finished, Arme said something that caught her attention.

"We'll go now. Are you coming also, Elesis?" The Alchemist waited for her respond.

"Of course! Let's go now!" she replied.

Before exiting, they met Ley. She seemed in bad mood.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We're going to go buy chocolate. Want to go with us?" Amy asked with cheerful tone.

"Nah… I'll pass. I'm not fit into human's lovey-dovey event." she said while floating to her room.

"What's with her? Anyway, let's go now. I don't want waiting to make it until next morning." Elesis stated. She went first as if she was the leader of an expedition.

"So like her. Let's get going." Lire suggested to the rest and she got nods as the answer.

* * *

><p>At candy shop, they saw so many chocolates. Most of them were in heart shape, while the rests were in many different shapes. What they were looking for were block chocolates. They want to make their own custom chocolate to be given to their loved ones and block chocolates were the best choice to realize that. They quickly took several of them and paid for them in cashier. As soon as the transaction finished, they went back to their mansion.<p>

Grand Chase Mansion, Kitchen, the girls opened their shopping bags and broke the freshly bough chocolates into pieces. Then they melt them and they filled the molds they had been chose with chocolate liquids. After that, the molded chocolates were being refrigerated to get the shape solid. From here on, the next step was to give ornaments to the chocolate after being put out from the mold. Obviously they put their loved ones' names on the chocolate. I can't really describe how the chocolate looks like because I haven't even got a real custom made chocolate myself.

"Wow, this is good. I hope Ryan likes it." Lire exclaimed happily as she finished her chocolate.

"Lucky you, I and Amy still have to prepare for dinner." Arme muttered as she finished hers.

"Right, I've prepared the ingredients. Let's get working." Amy said. She skillfully took a knife and minced a radish.

"I hope this is enough…" Elesis said at last after changing her chocolate ornaments several times.

"Hmm… maybe it is better you go out from the kitchen so we can cook freely." Arme suggested to Lire, Mari, and Elesis to go out. They obeyed it and went out after put all of the chocolates in refrigerator.

* * *

><p>The dinner just like usual. Sieghart and Elesis wreaked havoc while the other having no attention in stopping them. Dio and Ley went into their rooms, taking their dinner there. Let's skip this until the next morning. It was unusual for the lazy immortal to wake up early. He felt his stomach protested and went to kitchen. He found 5 chocolates there. Without even looking at them for the second time, he started to chew one of them.<p>

Elesis felt insecure, so she went up early and checking on her chocolate. What had she found? The Gladiator was in front of the fridge and she found out that he ate a chocolate.

"Hey Old Man! What you are doing this early!" The Knight shouted in rage towards The Duelist.

"Uh oh…" he realized what day, what he was eating, and what was the meaning of that shouting. But still, he took several chocolates and ran away from his descendant.

Elesis's shouting was being heard by the rest of The Grand Chase and woke them up except Jin and Ryan which had their daily routine.

"What's with that shouting?" Arme asked.

"That stupid living dead stole our chocolates!" Elesis gave short explanation which made Arme, Lire, and Amy's hearts jumped out and they chase the culprit along with her.

Sieghart ate those chocolates which he had managed to take while running away from the girls' wrath. He was not realizing that he had been awaited by The Polaris. Without saying anything or showing any expressions, Mari put her leg in his track and led him rolling on the floor until hitting wall. She went near him. Sieghart could feel darkish aura coming from her, but he didn't have time to run. He was being dragged by her to the chasing the girls.

"How dare you did that!" Elesis shouted at his ear, nearly broke off The Gladiator's eardrum.

"Let's check at the fridge first. I hope he was not taking all of them." Lire said while leading them to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>In the fridge, they found two chocolate unharmed. They named over Ryan and Lass, as they suggested they were Lire's and Arme's. Mari saw at the pale immortal which smiled bitterly. He got dragged to her lab. Soon after, a series of screaming and pleading could be heard for the rest of that day. I won't tell you what about Amy which chocolate also got eaten by Sieghart.<p>

Elesis was in panic. She didn't want to give nothing to Ronan. She went out to town hoping candy shop had been opened. But this was not her day after all. Most of the candy shops were still closed. Only a shop at near of the gate opened. She went there, chose random heart shaped chocolate, and paid for it. She rushed back to the Mansion, wrapped it, and put it in her room.

* * *

><p>At evening, the girls, except Ley and Mari, gave their chocolates to the loved ones.<p>

"This is… um… chocolate for you…" Elesis gave a wrapped chocolate to The Abyss Knight. She was flustered, shy of giving a chocolate and in shame of couldn't give him her own made chocolate.

Ronan looked at what he got for a moment, and then he saw at Elesis eye to eye. Elesis's face was even redder, her heart was beating faster. And he said, "Thank you."

"Ah, no… I hope you're not angry… I was meant to-" she wanted to explain, but she was being cut by him with, "Don't worry. What is important is not the chocolate, but the meaning and from who I receive this." as he opened the wrapping and he ate the chocolate. "It is tasty. Want some?" he asked. Elesis nodded and got a sop from Ronan. "This is really tasty." she said after.

They went to the garden and booked out a bench for them. They were lovey-dovey there as sopping each other with that chocolate.

* * *

><p>Happy ever after, this story will have a pairing of White Day Special. I will publish it at appropriate time. Sorry for only completing on Elesis only. If you want, you can make another version of this story with the other girl.<p> 


End file.
